Wolf Mine
by DancingCrimson
Summary: Jerza Werewolf AU.
1. Chapter 1

The scarlet haired woman twitched in her sleep, brows furrowing, breath coming in short pants through her parted lips.

 _Screaming. Blood. Howls._

She moaned softly.

 _Pain in my paw. I yelped, desperately trying to shake off the hyena who had his jaws locked around my hind leg._

Her face tightened.

 _Then my-blue-male was there. He growled and attacked the hyena, and my paw was_ freed. _He yipped at me to go, but I growled my refusal. I would not leave him._

Her hands dug into her bedsheets, fingers curling into fists.

 _But the cubs... who would help the cubs? there were four of them penned up, they would have no idea how to get out. I hesitated. Then I heard little-kitten cry out in fear, and I instantly ran towards the sound. I glanced over my shoulder at my-blue-male and whined. I would come back for him. I broke the lock in my jaws and opened the cage, letting the four cubs tumble out. Two of them instantly bolted, in opposite directions. The remaining two huddled up close to me, in human form, too terrified to shift. I had to get them out first before coming back for the other two.  
We barely made it to the escape boats before the buildings exploded. _

Erza Scarlet, human age late twenties, shifter age late thirties, woke with a cry, breathing hard.

The nightmares had become more common recently, and Erza had no idea why. Her inner wolf was on edge, stiff and tense, fur bristled, although the animal knew there was no threat. Releasing a soft growl of frustration, the scarlet-haired beauty slid out of bed, shivering once as the cool air met her mostly-bare skin. Erza wore soft, silky lingerie nightgowns to bed. Pretty underthings were her secret indulgence.

It was nearly 5 AM, so Erza abandoned thought of going back to bed and decided to just start her day. She padded barefoot through the hallway and into the bathroom, where her towel was at the ready.

A hot shower later, Erza came out of the bathroom feeling refreshed and relaxed. Towel wrapped tightly around her, she went back to her room to change into her work attire; she had easily been one of the top criminal defense lawyers in the state, but retired six months ago to pursue her long- time fashion of owning a bakery. It was a neat, happy bakery called StrawBeary, it's logo a fluffy pink bear. Erza personally didn't care for the logo, but the important part was the delicious strawberry-themed desserts which were very well known.

Ready in her ruffled white blouse and formal blue skirt, Erza started preparing breakfast- preparing, not making, as Erza couldn't cook for her life.

"Erza-nee?" Came a sleepy voice, and Erza glanced up at Millianna.

"Hey, little-kitten" Erza said affectionately, using the term her wolf used, putting a mug of milk in the microwave.

Millianna and Wally were the two cubs Erza had managed to get away with. Millianna was a wildcat shifter, and Wally a black bear shifter. They were both similiar in age, about seven years younger than Erza; in human years, they looked about nineteen. They'd both dropped out of college, however; Wally was an intern with a famous engineer/inventor, while Millianna worked full time with Erza in the shop, saving up money to make her own cattery one day.

"It's not even six in the morning" Millianna mumbled, blinking sleep out of her eyes. She woke up easily; years of being yanked to awakeness had made her a light sleeper. Wally, on the other hand, could sleep through world war three.

"Shop opens at 7:30, so we have some time to clean up beforehand" Erza replied cheerfully, handing Millianna her cup of hot milk with sugar.

"I'll make pancakes for breakfast" Millianna offered, and Erza relaxed, clearly relieved she wouldn't have to attempt making breakfast and probably setting the kitchen on fire.

"I'll go down and see if Mira is there yet" Erza spoke of their beloved head baker Mirajane Strauss. The Strauss siblings were half wolf and half human, and had unique half-shifter abilities. Mirajane was the only one of the three who could fully shift into a beautiful silvery-white wolf.

Erza exited the suite and skipped the elevator in favor of the stairs. Six flights of stairs later, Erza was crossing the street to StrawBeary.

"Hi Erza!" Lisanna, Millianna's best friend and the youngest of the Strauss siblings, chirped a greeting. She normally helped Mirajane out in the bakery. "You're here early; is Millianna coming?"

"She'll be here soon" Erza sent a quick smile at the younger girl before continuing into the kitchens to see Mirajane. "Mira?"

Mirajane set a tray of cakes into the ovens, before turning to aim her usual sunny smile at Erza. "Good morning"

"I wanted to ask you if you guys wanted to come camping with us next week, for thanksgiving. The bakery will be closed down anyway, and the cabin we booked is way too big for just the three of us" Erza cajoled. She knew Mirajane did not accept any kind of pity for the Strauss sibling's weak financial status, but she wanted her dear friend to accept this one gift.

Mirajane raised an eyebrow, somehow still maintaining her perfect smile. "Cabin is too big, huh?"

"And I need someone my age to talk to" Erza moaned.

Mirajane snorted. "I'm technically around ten years younger than you"

"mentally and physically, you're my age" Erza waved off the argument. "Millianna really wants Lisanna there, and then Wally will be bored without someone."

"Then, fine" Mirajane accepted. She would do anything for her younger siblings, anything to make them smile and be happy. "How much should I pay for our half of the cabin?"

"Don't be ridiculous" Erza waved it off. "Just make sure you cook for us so we don't starve"

"aha, there's the real reason" Mirajane laughed, turning back to the baking. "now, shoo. I'm experimenting with caramel cupcakes."

Erza left Mirajane to her baking, going upstairs to her office. It was spacious and rather empty-looking, everything stored away.

Erza collapsed on her chair, sighing as she started going through the company's paperwork.

The rest of the week passed by in a blur, as Erza all but attacked her work to ensure she could afford to take the next week off. The four younger ones were thrilled that they were going on a trip together, and their collective joy had brought a smile to Erza's lips. Mirajane, being the more organized one, emailed everyone lists of what they needed to bring, specific for each person. When the day finally came, everyone was in front of StrawBeary a half hour early, which made Erza laugh. They loaded everything into the huge luxury SUV and were on the road.

The campsite was about a four hour drive away. It was at the edge of Fiore, in a massive forest that faded into mountain ranges. Their cabin was farthest out, no other cabins around for arrived at sunset on Saturday, and everyone was out of the car the instant it stopped. Shifters didn't like being caged in.

Erza's wolf was alert, clearly excited about the prospect of open space and new smells. She wanted out, and made it clear. Erza pushed the urge to shift away and promised herself she's go for a run in wolf form when they were done unpacking.

They roomed in pairs- Erza and Mirajane, Millianna and Lisanna, and Wally and Elfman. Telling the others to unpack and relax while she checked out the place, Erza stripped quickly and shifted.

Erza's wolf surged to the surface with a delighted growl. Erza only let her out about once a week. Erza's wolf craved the comfort of being in a pack, and Erza regretted not being able to get that security. So the wolf considered Millianna, Wally, and the Strauss siblings her pack.

The wolf lifted her muzzle, inhaling the clear forest air and acknowledging the various scents. Small woodland creatures, various birds, and... _Wolf._

The wolf and the human inside both stood attentive. This Cabin lay on wolf territory. The wolves would scent the wolf in Erza and the Strauss and could consider it trespassing, and would try to drive them away.

Right on cue, a chilling growl came from about fifty yards away.

Erza's wolf swung around and growled back, flattening her ears in warning. The wolf was a muscular male with a scar over his right eye, his fur a dark reddish brown. Then she caught a deeper whiff of his scent and went rigid. The other wolf's ears pricked with interest at the same time.

This wasn't a regular wolf pack. They were shifters.

The male put his nose up and howled, the rough note echoing through the forest in a clear call for backup. Erza, inside her wolf, grew angry. They had been excited for the trip for ages, and it was only for a week. No one- shifter pack or not- was going to ruin this for them. Her wolf was in complete agreement. No one interfered with her pack's happiness.

Erza's wolf bared her fangs and attacked. The male wolf moved with surprising speed, dodging her attacks. Erza's wolf hadn't fought anyone in years, but before that almost every day had been a savage battle to stay alive. Instinct and recollection kicked in, and she managed a slash to the male's muzzle. He snarled, and lashed in for a hard strike to her stomach. Erza's wolf rolled to her feet instantly, head down, evaluating her opponent, who slowly advanced. The male was fast and observant, clearly reading her moves, and confusing her with feints and fakes. Erza's wolf's mind sharpened. They both leaped at the same time. She ignored his feint and went straight for the kill, slamming into him and relishing his yelp of confused surprise as her jaws locked around his throat and her legs stood between his so he couldn't wriggle away. She tightened her jaws in warning, releasing a chilling growl, telling him to submit. He growled back and raked his hind legs across her belly, shoving her off just enough for him to slip away. Erza's wolf flattened her ears and got ready to pounce again, when another presence drew both of their attention to the trees.

The third wolf emerged slowly, steps firm, the huffs of air through his nose the only sign that he had rushed here. His fur was a deep cobalt blue, his eyes a glittering green-gold. The brown male lowered his head in respect, but his eyes were fixed on Erza.

Erza's wolf's nostrils flared. What was that familiar scent?

He took a few steps closer, lowing his head and relaxing his ears and tail. He was the picture of respect and surprise, which confused Erza just as much as it did the other male; he let out a soft whine in protest.

 _Jellal. My-blue-male._

Erza recoiled, but her wolf had no such qualms; tail wagging and ears slicked back in joy, she all but rushed the other wolf, touching noses and rubbing cheeks.

He smelled different.

The same, but different. The softer scent was... darker, more masculine, and Erza's wolf _loved_ it.

Erza was in a state of shock. This couldn't be true.

Jellal. Jellal wasn't here. He was dead. He'd died in the tower. What was happening?

"Erza!" Came a terrified voice, and all three wolves swung around to see everyone standing there, Mirajane in front, a gun in her hand.

"J-Jellal?" Wally squeaked.

The wolf grinned a big happy wolf smile, tongue lolling out, and wagged his tail at them.

Mirajane's eyes went wide. Erza's wolf sniffed at Jellal again.

"okay" Mirajane attempted to take control. "Everyone inside, NOW. Elfman, get some of your smaller clothes for the two males. Erza..."

Erza's wolf grudgingly trotted into the house, the others hesitating before following. Erza shifted and fled to her and Mirajane's room, slamming the door. For a moment she felt like she couldn't breathe. Jellal Fernandes. Her best friend while in that hellhole. She thought he'd died in the explosion.

She'd thought he'd _died._

Did he have any _idea_ how she'd suffered? The months she'd fallen asleep with her heart aching? The struggle to adapt to the human world? She'd missed him so much her wolf had wilted into depression, but Erza the human had had to fight through it to keep her, Millianna, and Wally alive.

And then he waltzes out of a forest without a care.

Erza's shock was quickly turning to anger. Growling under her breath, she yanked on the first clothes she saw- an old hoodie and faded short shorts- and stormed outside barefoot.

All thoughts in her head vanished when she saw Jellal in human form.

He was wearing elfman's shorts, which were too big on him, and was shirtless, and holy hell the man's body was absolute perfection. He had perfectly defined muscles without being overly muscular or bulky; his broad shoulders narrowed down to a sculpted stomach. all in all he was rather slender. He looked about 8 inches taller than Erza, making him about 6'4. Erza pushed away the urge to run her hands- and tongue- over his abs and tried to focus on his face. Which wasn't much better. His face was perfection, slightly angled with a strong jawline and intense green-gold eyes currently boring into Erza's.

"Erza" He murmured, and her breath caught. The rich, seductive baritone of his voice caught her off guard, making her dully realize that of course his voice wouldn't be the same. Her wolf growled low in approval, wanting to roll around in his scent and rub hers on him in turn. Stupid animal.

"Jellal" She murmured back, and his eyes darkened.

"So this is Erza" The other male, a bulky male with a scar over his right eye and spiky red-brown hair, ran his eyes over her body. "She's pretty hot, man"

Jellal sent a warning glance at the other male, and he shut up.

"You're _alive."_ Erza said, trying desperately to get her previous anger. "You're alive and you never bothered to contact me, never bothered to-"

"I searched for you" Jellal interrupted, straightening, eyes flashing. "I've been searching for you ever since I got off the bloody island. Who would have thought that you would have waltzed right into my territory and started a fight with my beta?"

"your territory, your beta" Erza repeated dumbly, stricken with realization. "You're the alpha of a shifter pack."

The side of his mouth quirked up, and he nodded.

"Erza-nee?" Millianna squeaked from the corner, and Erza glanced at her. Millianna and Wally were all but huddled together on the sofa, staring at Jellal with wide owl eyes, unable to process what was happening. Lisanna and Elfman hovered anxiously over them. Mirajane gave Erza an _are you okay?_ look from her position standing in front of the sofa. Erza gave her a small nod back.

"It's okay" Erza assured, and Millianna flew off the sofa to stand behind Erza, staring at Jellal. Wally instead threw himself at Jellal in a bear hug, and started wailing. Jellal rather awkwardly parted from the younger shifter, but gave him a light smile and a touch on the shoulder. Wally bawled, and Millianna dragged him off.

"We should return" Jellal's beta said, turning to his alpha. "Or the others will worry."

Jellal nodded, not looking away from Erza. "You'll come? Just to see? You might see a few familiar faces"

Erza blinked. "like who?"

Jellal just gave her a crooked grin. "let's go"

"I'll be back for dinner" Erza told Mirajane, eyes on Jellal. His grin grew as he unbuttoned his shorts and shifted. The other one followed. Erza kicked off her shorts and shifted, shaking off the tattered remains of the shirt.

Jellal's wolf flicked at ear at her and took off, his beta following behind. Erza's wolf bounded after them, out of the cabin and into the forest, a challenging sprint through the brush and tree trunks. Her paws thundered against the soft earth, the cold air ruffling through her fur and sweeping through her lungs. Both Erza and her wolf loved the feeling.

It was about twenty miles before Jellal's wolf finally slowed, tongue lolling. Erza's wolf was panting hard, but had loved the challenging run and the exercise.

The beta snuffled through the bushes before dragging out bundles of clothes. Jellal's wolf nosed through them before picking up shorts. He shifted, and Jellal yanked on the shorts before raising an eyebrow at Erza's wolf.

Her wolf huffed at the prospect of turning back into a human, but she and Erza sniffed at the clothing. It was all quite worn out, and the female clothing consisted of only some shorts and tank tops.

Erza turned away from the men to shift, pulling on denim shorts and a loose black tank top. When she turned around both were waiting, wearing plain white T-shirts and shorts.

"We tend to walk around as humans in our den" Jellal explained, and Erza instantly envisioned a large primitive cave of some sort.

Yet when they walked through the trees, they saw several cabins scattered around a central rich patch of grass, where several people were milling about.

Two girls whipped around to stare. One had fluffy pink hair and bright, curious eyes. The other, older, had long black hair and generous curves. She narrowed her eyes at Erza in suspicion.

"Jellal?" A tall, muscled blonde man with a lightning-shaped scar on his right eye walked out of the largest cabin, the only one two stories tall.

"This is my other beta, Laxus"

"why do both your betas have scars on their right eyes?"

"They used to be slaves. The owner scarred their right eyes as a mark of his property. Cobra's eye never healed; he now has only one eye." Jellal replied quietly.

"Nii-san!" A dark skinned blonde man with a small black tattoo near his chin came out of another cabin, and froze when he saw Erza.

Erza gaped, remembering the little dark-blonde cub who'd idolized Jellal, and was quite close to Erza too.

"Sho" She whispered.

"Nee-san?" Sho took shaky steps forward. His shock quickly turned to joy, and before she knew it he was hugging her tightly.

"I knew Nii-san would find you" Sho said fiercely, shaking. Erza returned the hug, and gave him a teasing smile when she saw the tears on his cheeks.

"You always were a cry-baby" Erza chided, and Sho sniffed.

"I'm not a cry-baby!"

"Okay, enough" Jellal interrupted.

"Jellal, who's this?" The curvy black haired woman from before approached, the pink haired girl close behind.

"This is Ultear, and the girl behind her is Meredy" Jellal introduced. Ultear gave her a short nod, evaluating her carefully. Meredy beamed and waved enthusiastically.

"how many members do you have in your pack?" Erza asked.

"Well I have Cobra, Laxus, Freed, Evergreen, Bixlow, Sho, Ultear, Meredy, Racer, Midnight, and Angel. So twelve members of our pack including me. We're pretty small for a shifter pack. I met another shifter pack with over thirty members." Jellal said, and began walking into the complex. "Meredy, Sho, and Midnight are our younger ones. We're a young pack, we have no elders. But we're strong, and we've held our own. The large building over there is the Alpha house- The ground floor has the kitchens, a living room, and an entertainment room. The upper floor has two large bedrooms with bathrooms attached, and a small sofa set in the space between. It's exclusively for the Alphas of the pack, so I live alone. The rest of the cabins are for the pack members, in pairs or trios."

"It's an actual pack" Erza said in awe, and her wolf wriggled with delight inside.

"There are quite a lot, actually. Hidden from humans, of course. We're part of the official network. You've grown up all alone here, I'm assuming you haven't heard of it"

"Nope" Erza shook her head slowly, her mind racing.

Jellal glanced at her, looking mildly surprised. "Erza... you know there are people trying to kill you?"

* * *

HI GUYS

soooo

this ended awkly but I felt like it was supa long so I just killed it

It's 2 am I'm tired

REVIEWS

I will not update until I get ten reviews for this . which sucks I know I'm sorry


	2. Chapter 2

HI GUYS OMQ Y'ALL ARE SO NICE  
okay now that I know at least ten people actually care about what I have to write, my self esteem has been boosted and here's the second chapter :P

* * *

Erza and her wolf stood at attention. Her wolf growled inside her head.

"Kill me? What are you talking about?" Erza turned her head slowly to stare at Jellal.

"Not just you" He amended quickly. "There is an entire network of humans intent on capturing all the shifters. It's why shifter packs are so big; they need to be, so they can protect themselves."

"How do they find us?"

"We have no idea. We assume they have scouts spread across the globe, and when one thinks they've found a shifter pack, everyone else rushes in to help attack. Luckily, we've never been found. So far. You guys don't have the protection of a pack; I'm surprised they haven't found you."

"It could be because that I'm not really in a pack that they haven't found me" Erza's eyes narrowed slightly as she pondered this.

"Speaking of the humans" Laxus spoke up. "I need to talk to you, Jellal"

Jellal glanced over and frowned. "Now?"

"it's urgent."

Jellal nodded. "Erza, feel free to do as you want, I'll be back soon"

The two males left into the Alpha house, and Erza found the majority of the pack watching her curiously.

"Erza" the name left Ultear's mouth in distaste. "Let me tell you something." The curvy woman stepped close to Erza, all up on her space, a clear snub. "You may have a past with Jellal, but that's over now. I'm alpha bitch here, which means it's my right to take on the alpha male as my mate. And if you come in between Jellal and I, I won't hesitate to rip your throat out. Understand?" Her posture was tall and strong, as she waited for Erza's submission.

Both Erza and her wolf felt fury. Her wolf wanted to lunge at the other female, to accept and return the challenge. Erza ignored the urge and instead stared back at Ultear cooly. "First, back off before I make you. I don't submit to anyone, least of all stuck up females who wear too much makeup and bully their way into the alpha bitch spot." Ultear's eyes widened in surprise, clearly not expecting that the other female would have the guts to challenge the alpha bitch of the pack. "Second, if you want to seduce Jellal, be my guest. I don't care about you or what you try to do. But leave me out of your pathetic plans. I'm not someone you want to mess with." Erza felt her eyes flash wolf as her inner animal backed her up.

Ultear's lips curled back to show her elongating teeth. "Are you challenging me, female?"

"Threaten me again and you'll know" Erza growled back, her wolf eager to go at the other woman.

"I'm alpha bitch for a reason" Ultear sneered. "I won't touch you for now, because you are Jellal's guest. But I have my eye on you, and if you even think about joining this pack, I'll humiliate you in front of everyone. I'm stronger. I'm the strongest. Cool your head before you dare mess with me."

with that Ultear spun around and stalked off, Meredy hurrying after her. Turning your back on a shifter was a dismissal, a message saying you didn't fear them. Erza made herself ignore the insult, instead wondering if Ultear and Jellal were actually a thing. How could his standards be so low?

"Nee-San" Sho said from behind. "You and Millianna and Wally will come here right?"

Erza turned and stared at him.

"Jellal has been looking for you three for years!" Sho pleaded. "We even have an extra cabin set up, and everyone in the pack has heard of you, and you don't have a pack, and... and we've always just thought you'd join ours! Ignore what Ultear says, Jellal won't let her do anything to you."

Erza blinked. If she hadn't been so surprised by the request, she'd have pointed out that she didn't need Jellal's help and could handle herself just fine.

"But... Millianna and Wally aren't wolves" Erza said slowly.

"Bixlow and Freed are actually bear shifters, and Laxus is a quarter bear" Sho supplied. "And Racer is half wolf, half cheetah. But they're still all considered pack."

"And the Strauss Siblings?"

"If they're important to you, I'm sure Jellal would let them join!" Sho's eyes were on hers, wide and pleading in a way Erza was weak to.

"but we have lives" Erza said weakly. "I own a bakery, Lisanna and Elfman are both in college-"

"So am I! And Meredy and Midnight! And you can still run your shop, you just won't be there much." Sho pleaded. "You need a pack, nee-san. And we want you here."

"Sho" A tall, skinny blonde and black haired man with a long hook nose said. "You can't make these decisions."

"I know what Jellal wants and how much he cares for her, and always will." Sho responded fiercely, turning on the other male.

"Sho" Erza rested a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. "I don't know. But I'll think about it, okay?"

Sho's eyes lit up. "Okay! Now what do you want to do?"

"Erza" Jellal called from across the clearing, and everyone stiffened at the tense energy rolling off him in waves. His eyes were hard and cold, his alpha energy out full force. Erza's wolf pricked her ears.

"Yes?" Erza frowned.

"A small shifter pack two towns over has been completely wiped out. We all need to be on guard. Bring your family here, where all of you will be safe. Every shifter on our territory will be in camp." He turned away and raised his voice to the others, who'd come out to find out what was the cause of their Alpha's terseness. "The patrols will double, all signals- including wifi- to our camp will be shut down. Leaving camp must be done in wolf form; for all they know, we are a normal pack of wolves."

"We'll have a meeting later in the day to discuss border patrol details" Laxus spoke up from behind him.

"Cobra, you will go bring Erza's family here" Jellal ordered, and the beta nodded.

"What? No! I want to go!" Erza protested "They're my family!"

"You're tired as it is. And hungry. You can settle down for the night. Cobra will bring them back." Jellal's voice left no room for argument.

Erza narrowed her eyes but gave up. She would just get lost if she went, anyway. "Where will we stay?"

"Well" Jellal pondered this. "We only have one guest cabin, It's made for two people but three can fit."

"There's six of us, Jellal" Erza reminded him.

"I know" He rolled his eyes back at her. "Elfman and Wally can sleep with Sho, Midnight can be moved to Cobra's cabin- they're cousins, after all- Millianna, Lisanna, and Mirajane can have the guest cabin."

Erza ran this over in her head and nodded. "But what about-"

"I need to talk to you." Jellal said calmly. "Come up to the Alpha house with me. You can sleep there tonight, so you don't wake anyone else up."

Erza's eyebrows went up. "What?"

"You've always been important to me. We're meeting after what feels like forever, shouldn't we settle down and talk? The alpha house has two rooms upstairs. One is empty, just come sleep there."

"Um." Erza hesitated. Her wolf leaped excitedly at the idea of sleeping just a room over from Jellal.

"Great" Jellal turned his attention to Laxus, who was gawking at him. "Laxus, organize the next patrols. I want you on first patrol tomorrow."

Laxus double blinked. "Jellal-"

"Go." Jellal turned and stalked off, and Erza rushed to catch up.

They were silent, Erza's mind whirring as she took in the beautiful, plush furniture of the alpha house. The stairs led up to the cozy middle room, with cream sofas and light blue pillows. Jellal gestured for Erza to sit. There were two doors on opposite sides of the room, which she assumed led to the bedrooms. Jellal vanished into one, and she heard faint mechanical noises and rustling. When he emerged, he was holding two mugs.

Jellal sat across from Erza on the sofas, setting down two steaming cups of coffee.

"So" Erza scrambled for a topic of conversation. "Is the second bedroom for the alpha female?"

"Technically, I suppose it is." Jellal idly stirred his coffee.

"Technically?"

Jellal looked up at her, his eyes heated. "My alpha female will spend her nights in my bed. Nowhere else."

Erza could've sworn her heart stopped. But her wolf lashed her tail in anger at the thought of another female in his bed.

"I'm sure Ultear will love it" Erza avoided his gaze.

"I would never claim a female like Ultear. Besides, my wolf doesn't like her. He and I are both interested in another female." Jellal's voice lowered to a husky, seductive caress." And we won't rest until she's writhing under me, screaming my name, with my mark on her beautiful body."

Erza's eyes widened. She pressed her thighs together, but her lust quickly turned to sadness. "You already have a female..."

Jellal took a sip of coffee. "How have you been?"

"Fine" Erza shrugged, mentally noting his abrupt conversation change. "We survived, that's what's important." Jellal waited, so with a sigh, she elaborated. "I met an old wolf named Rob. He and his grandson, Simon, had escaped the island a long time ago. He taught me everything about our kind. He was the only father figure role I had. He passed away, though. I miss him."

"Is his grandson in a pack?"

She shook her head. "No. He doesn't like being a shifter, he wished he was human. He lives like a human."

"speaking of packs" Jellal watched her closely. "Besides the fact that it is an odd coincidence the humans come to town right after you find us-"

"I would _never_ do anything like that" Erza growled back at him, her wolf backing her up. "I would _never_ do anything to hurt you or Sho-"

"I know" Jellal interrupted, relief flickering in his green-gold eyes. And I can tell you wouldn't do that. But it's still dangerous. You should stay here."

Erza was silent. Her wolf urged her to accept. She'd always wanted a pack, wanted the security and warmth that came with it. But it was still sudden.

Not to mention her wolf was a very dominant wolf who didn't like taking orders from _anyone._ Considering Ultear was the alpha bitch, they would clash a lot. It would be hard to keep her instinctive desire to rise to the top of the pack.

Jellal must have sensed her hesitance. "You don't have to automatically make a decision. But please say you all will stay here for a while, until the danger passes."

"That I can agree to" Erza gave him a small smile, which he returned.

"So" Jellal stirred his coffee and gave her a playful look. "Tell me about how Wally and Millianna grew up."

They talked for hours, until the sun set and the moon was high in the sky, about everything that had happened over the years. Erza learned about how Jellal made this pack, bought the land, and met other packs. He told her about Sho, the emo teenager named Midnight, the bubbly pink haired girl named Meredy. Erza ended up falling asleep on the couch, and she vaguely remembered Jellal's strong arms carrying her into a bedroom, and setting her down among the cool, soft sheets.

She woke the next morning feeling refreshed, luxuriously stretching as she slid out of bed. She didn't shiver at the cold air or colder ground, and went barefoot into the bathroom. To her surprise, her stuff had been brought over from the cabin, and her suitcase was neatly laid out by the door. She took a quick shower and changed into jeans and one of her favorite button up tops.

When she came downstairs she saw Millianna, Lisanna, and Meredy in what appeared to be a heated match of mario super smash bros brawl in the wii. They didn't notice her as she quietly swept past the game room and into the kitchen.

"Good Morning, Erza" Mirajane chirped. She was in the kitchen, looking completely relaxed as she prepared massive amounts of breakfast.

"Erza" repeated a slightly snotty sounding voice. Erza looked over at the skinny woman with fluffy light brown hair, peering at her over her glasses. She wore sheer brown stockings and a short green dress with a blue stripe down the front.

"This is Evergreen" Mirajanne said. "Sho and Meredy usually do the cooking, while Evergreen, Freed, and Bixlow rotate cleaning duties. But I told her I could handle it today."

"Charmed to meet you" Evergreen said loftily, and switched her attention back to Mirajane, appearing fascinated by how the smaller woman bustled around, managing several dishes at once.

"Jellal told me to tell you he's out in patrol. They should be back soon" Mirajane said, frowning delicately at a steaming pot. "I can't find the salt."

"It's there" Evergreen pointed.

Erza hefted herself onto the countertop- a bad habit of hers- and stole a peach from the basket of fruit. She idly bit into the sweet fruit and wondered where Wally and Elfman were.

About fifteen minutes later, while Mira was setting the table, Jellal and Laxus came in.

"Alpha" Evergreen dipped her head in respect.

"Ever" He nodded.

"Who the hell is that?" Laxus's nostrils flared as he stared at Mirajane. She paused slicing fruit to face him.

"This is Mirajane Strauss. Mirajane, this is Laxus, one of my betas."

Mirajane gave her signature sweet smile, complete with head tilt and sparkles.

Laxus looked disbelieving. "She's... _dainty."_

"I'd say she's rather curvy" Erza took another bite of her peach.

Laxus scowled, moving closer to Mirajane. "Jellal, you brought a little thing like her here? Pack life will eat her alive. Look at her. She could get beat up by a fly."

Mirajane's smile stayed sparkly for a few more moments, before she abruptly turned away, buried her face in her hands, and cry-wailed.

"Laxus" Erza snapped at him. "don't be an asshole."

Laxus looked absolutely perplexed. "What did I do?!"

Mirajane sniffled and went to the sink to wash her hands, and Erza was probably the only one who noticed amusement in her crystal blue eyes.

"And Mirajane is stronger than you think." Erza warned. Laxus snorted.

"Stop bothering her, Laxus" Jellal rolled his eyes. Laxus made a growly noise and retreated to the table. Jellal's dark gaze was fixed on Erza, who was sucking peach juice off her fingertips. She gave him a questioning look. He turned away before his pants burst.

"Breakfast is ready" Mirajane sang, placing a pot of oatmeal at the table. There was also toast, orange juice, sliced peaches and apples, and butter for the toast.

Jellal gave her his genuine thanks, which she waved off, saying it was the least she could do. Soon, aside from the people already there, there were eight people at the table. Everyone was there save Ultear, Midnight, and Angel. Angel and Ultear were probably asleep, as they had just finished night shift of patrolling. And Midnight was just anti social.

Erza met Bixlow and Freed, and she noticed they and Evergreen were very close friends. The group all but worshipped Laxus. They had a long history together, which Jellal said was a story for another time.

Everyone drifted apart after breakfast again, and Erza was in the middle of debating chocolate versus vanilla with evergreen when she heard Millianna cry out.

Her wolf shot to attention, and Erza didn't hesitate to run outside towards where she'd heard Millianna.

The girl cowered on the ground, eyes huge with fear. Ultear stood over her, teeth bared.

"Ultear" Erza's voice was rough with her wolf's inner snarling.

"She challenged me" Ultear shot back, turning her head slightly to meet Erza's furious gaze. "It was my right."

"She's a young cat shifter" Erza felt her fangs elongate and her claws lengthen. "She doesn't even know how to challenge a wolf. And if you don't move away from her, _right now,_ you're going to find out what your intestines taste like."

Delight flickered in Ultear's eyes. "Oh?" she mocked. "You realize that if you attack me first, you forsake your right as guest and I _will_ ruin you." She turned away from Millianna, intentionally flicking her foot back so dust splattered the girl's face.

Erza attacked.

Fangs and claws flashing, she didn't even bother shifting into wolf as she moved with lightning fast precision. Ultear's howl of challenge was cut short as Erza sank her claws deep into the other female's stomach.

Ultear was frozen, gaping. She had never expected the slender female- who Jellal had always described as soft and sweet- to be fast. Or strong. Or anything short of pathetic, really.

And then it was really on.

Snarls and growls filled the air as the two females went at it.

Soon the rest of the pack was watching, waiting to see the victor.

"What the fuck is happening here?" Jellal all but roared as he arrived, Laxus at his heels.

"J-Jellal!" Millianna sobbed. "Ultear knocked me over and then Erza came and now they're fighting!"

Panic seized Jellal's heart. Ultear was alpha bitch for a reason. She was strong, swift, and capable. Erza was delicate. She had no chance!

He prepared to intercept when Laxus yanked him back. He spun on his beta, fangs showing. Laxus put up his hands in a placating gesture.

"Jellal" Laxus said calmly. "You are not going to disrespect either female. This is a she-wolf thing. Cool your head."

Fuck that. He'd rather Erza be ashamed than sliced to ribbons.

" _And,"_ Laxus stressed. "Your female is doing fine. Calm down and look"

Jellal glanced over at the snarling females.

Both were in human form, fangs and claws out, eyes flashing wolf. Right before Jellal's astounded eyes Erza slammed an elbow into Ultear's spine, making the other woman shriek. Then she fisted a hand in her thick black hair and slammed her to the ground, before flipping her over so her stomach faced up. Then she stood and placed a delicate booted foot on top of Ultear's throat.

There was a moment of shocked silence. Ultear looked dazed, gashes on her stomach and bruises on her arm. Erza had a thin cut at the base of her throat, and small scratches all over her arms. Her expression was cold, looking down at the former alpha bitch.

"Touch millianna or any of mine again" Erza said softly, pressing down on Ultear's throat until she choked, "And you'll have a lot more than a few scars."

Ultear went lax, signaling her submission. Erza took her foot off, and backed up.

Jellal was shocked. The soft-spoken shy erza had turned into a fierce, beautiful she-wolf who had the alpha bitch on the floor in five minutes flat. He stared at her. His wolf howled, pacing, pushing against Jellal's skin in an urge to get out- which puzzled Jellal, who fought to keep the wolf down. He felt dizzy- Erza, who he'd worried about so much, worried that the other pack members would push her to the bottom due to her softness, was now alpha female.

"Erza Scarlet" Jellal growled, and she jolted, surprised to notice him. She tilted her head at him questioningly. His eyes were flaring almost molten gold, with an intensity that made she and her wolf nervous. He took measured steps towards her. "You just took down the alpha female of the pack. You swiftly and mercilessly landed her on the floor and got her submission. Do you know what that makes you?"

"alpha female?" Erza's voice rasped, and she shrank away slightly as Jellal approached.

Their chests almost touched, and Jellal dipped his head, until his breath puffed over her shoulder.

"No. that makes you _mine."_

* * *

OKAY MINNA HOW WAS THIS UHM *DIES*

I really need some healthy food I have become a zombie on caffeine.

C: pls review


	3. Chapter 3

*cries cuz reviewers are so nice*

I'm going through a tough time in life (don't worry I won't bore you with ranting) and the reviews really bright up my day. Thank you so much ;-;  
Legit. I love you all. Even that one reviewer who just about gave me a heart attack with their sadistic but lovely review. :P  
(Also yes this is rated M for a reason)

I'm so sorry it took forever to update. I'll be updating several chapters over the next week. stay tuned!

* * *

Erza jerked away from Jellal, who had his fangs out, clearly about to bite her shoulder, which would leave a claiming mark. Wolf shifters were considered quite 'animalistic sexual beings'- leavings bite marks and scratches, even enough to draw blood, were more than common during sex, and a pronounced bite mark was a general way of laying a temporary claim on another. Mating marks were deep enough to scar; a permanent reminder to others that the shifter had a mate.

"Excuse me?" Erza growled, backing up. "I belong to no one. I never will. And did you just try to mark me?"

Jellal's eyes glittered and he stepped closer. Erza flashed her own fangs. "No one gets to mark me. _Ever._ "

"Erza" Jellal's voice was husky, and Erza shuddered. "I'm going to refrain from arguing with you right now, because the entire pack is watching. But make no mistake. What I want, I get. And I want _you."_

He spun on his heel and stalked off, leaving Erza stunned. She stood there gaping, until she felt Mirajane's cool hand touch her arm. "Come on, Erza. Let me bandage you up."

Erza obligingly followed, her emotions warring between anger and confusion. What had changed his mind so quickly? His declaration had come out of nowhere. And who the hell did he think he was? As if she would let him claim her. Erza had been an independent woman for most of her life, and that wouldn't change. Ever. She was not going to bow down to an overbearing mate. Any male trying to put a claim on her would wake up to find himself castrated.

"That was interesting." Mirajane said mildly, cleaning Erza's wounds. Erza hissed lightly as the stinging antibiotics met the gash.

"yeah, stupid bitch messed with Millianna" Erza growled, unusually cranky, and Mirajane shot her friend a surprised look.

"I was talking about Jellal's claim"

"There is no claim" Erza shot back instantly, trying to ignore the heat rushing to her cheeks. "He just wants a strong alpha female for his pack. He thinks I'll be good for the job, that's it. He didn't even make the claim until I beat Ultear. Besides, this is the first time we've met in ten years. We were basically late teenagers last time."

"If all he wants is a strong female, why didn't he ever mate Ultear?" Mirajane pointed out reasonably.

"Ultear is a manipulative, conniving, cruel-"

"I get the point, Erza." Mirajane rolled her eyes, finishing applying the bandages. "But I still don't think your insecurity should get in the way of you being happy with someone you've loved your whole life."

"Mira!" Erza sputtered, wide eyed.

"We both know it's true" Mirajane flicked a hand in dismissal.

"Besides," Erza stammered. "Jellal and his wolf are in love with someone already. He said as much." Sometimes the human side and wolf side disagreed in a potential mate, leading to messy relationships and rarely an actual mating. Shifters mated for life, and they wouldn't tie themselves down to someone they weren't ready to devote their lives to.

Personally, Erza didn't think she would _ever_ be ready for that kind of commitment. It seemed more like having a collar and a leash slapped on, than 'bliss, peace, and comfort in knowing you had your mate'.

Even if she was ready to take a mate, she wouldn't mate with someone who just wanted to use her to help the pack. She would never let herself be used again.

"Oh, Erza" Mirajane sighed loudly. Said female looked up at her, offended.

"what was that condescending sigh for?"

"never mind" Mirajane waved it off. "you're good to go."

"go, huh?" Erza tilted her head. "That's a good idea."

"Erza" her friend gave her a chiding glance. "You know it's a bad idea when the human hunters are in the area."

"I doubt they'll be any trouble if I alone just pop back home for some things."

"It's a four hour drive each way. If you insist on running away, do it tomorrow. Your wounds will be much better by then too."

"I am not _running away."_ Erza said indignantly. "I just feel a little homesick."

"You've always said your home is where Millianna and Wally are" Mirajane reminded.

"I want to grab some of my old things. And check in on the bakery, and actually use my phone. I don't get any service out here. Or even internet."

"Why don't you ask Jellal about it?" Mirajane suggested. "I'm sure they have wifi. And maybe a separate cell service?"

" _Orrrr_ , I can head back home real quick. I can stay there overnight. I need to get the bakery's affairs in order since we apparently got an extended vacation, which I think should be done personally."

"Jellal isn't going to be happy you went there alone."

"I don't care about what Jellal is going to feel. I'm not one of his wolves"

Mirajane's face softened. She reached out and touched her best friend's hand. "Erza. I know you're shaken. You're trying to be indifferent but you're not. Head back today, spend the night, return when you've thought things through. I'll make sure Jellal doesn't find out, hopefully until tomorrow."

"God, I love you Mira" Erza flung her arms around the other woman, who hugged her back just as fiercely.

"Yeah, yeah. Go. I don't think you'll need anything, here's your phone and your wallet"

"Bye, Mira" Erza slipped out. The afternoon sun warmed her back as she quietly moved through the site and into the forest, praying she wouldn't get lost. After an agonizingly long trek, Erza was slipping behind the wheel again, feeling strangely nervous as the vehicle hummed to life beneath her.

Erza broke several laws while racing home, feeling strangely relieved when she saw the towering city emerge in the distance. Almost instantly, her phoned buzzed, loading all the texts and calls she'd missed while gone.

Not that there were many. Erza didn't have much of a social life. The calls were from the bank and the bakery, and there was one text from her cell service, and the other...

Simon.

 ** _Hey hot stuff. I'm in town for the next couple of days. Text me about when you want to meet up._**

Erza rolled her eyes at what he called her. She thought it was weird, and Simon knew it.

Simon was the only other wolf shifter she knew. He was one of her few friends. He had been at the Tower of Heaven Shifter Fighting Rink as well, although they hadn't met there. After escaping, Simon and his uncle, Rob, had found Erza, Wally, and Millianna hiding in a dirty alleyway. Rob had taken them in, and taught them everything they knew.

Simon had also helped her through some... issues.

Female shifters didn't get bleed every month like human females. They went into heat. They would be driven wild with lust until a male took them. Erza mostly holed herself up in her room for those few days. But sometimes, the need to mate was severe. She'd go to clubs and meet random strangers, but sometimes, Simon was there.

Simon had helped her get through her heat cycles. They'd gone from childhood friends to friends with benefits. But there was no romance there. Erza had made sure Simon knew that.

She pulled up outside the bakery, and decided to reply to Simon.

 ** _Hey. I'm free today if you are._**

His response was instant.

 _ **Let's meet at the bar in an hour?**_

 ** _Sure._**

Erza smiled to herself, excited at the prospect of seeing him again.

She checked in on the bakery, and left a note for their only other employee, Krista. Then she darted upstairs, took a quick shower, threw on a black dress, and was out the door, shivering once against the cold night air. Her wolf, not caring for Simon, sniffed and faded into sleep.

Ten minutes later she was walking into the club, sliding onto a comfy stool and ordering a martini.

"Erza" said the familiar voice, and she spun around with a wide smile. Simon was still in his suit, his hair carefully gelled and styled. He was a massive man, but his soft baby face relaxed everyone.

"Simon" She gave him a quick, tight hug. "How was your trip?"

Simon travelled a lot for his job.

"Eh, the usual." Simon raked his eyes up and down her body with a deliberate leer. "And you wonder why I call you hot stuff"

"Oh, stop." Erza rolled her eyes, settling back onto the bar stool. "My day has been crazy. It's awesome to see you."

"Yeah? What's up?" Simon ordered a beer before turning his full attention to her.

"I'd really rather not talk about it now" Erza grimaced. "tell me about your trip"

Time flew by and Erza found herself relaxing with Simon, talking and laughing and getting tipsy on alcohol. Occasionally her thoughts flashed back to Jellal, but she shoved them away and focused on her old friend.

"Do you want to come over?" Simon asked suddenly, his eyes hazy.

"mmm... I don't think so" Erza knew what 'coming over' meant. If she didn't have to, she didn't want to. Simon knew this. He always asked anyway.

"How much longer?" _Till you're in heat?_

"any day now." _And then I might need your help._

"I'll always be here for you."

Erza gave him a half smile. "I know. Listen, it's almost one in the morning. I'm gonna crash."

"I'm in town the next few days" Simon rose to hug her back, and planted a quick kiss on her cheek. "text me tomorrow."

"I will"

Erza downed a final shot and walked out. Had she been human, she wouldn't have been able to drive. But even with her slower, alcohol-induced reflexes, she could react faster than a human. So she drove home, parking in front of the bakery and getting out, welcoming the cold air against her skin.

Erza glanced at the bakery before going straight upstairs, fatigue slowly creeping up on her. She finally reached the top of the stairs, fumbled for her keys, and unlocked the door. She swung it open and stood there dumbfounded, staring at a familiar figure sprawled on the sofa, looking deceptively calm, his green-gold eyes reflecting the meager moonlight.

"Jellal?" Erza flipped on the lights and stared some more.

Jellal slowly rose up and came closer. He halted about three feet away and tilted his head, inhaling deeply.

 _Shit._

Erza tried to see it from his point of view.

She was wearing a short, tight black dress that hit mid-thigh, her hair messy, cheeks flushed from alcohol, smelling strongly of another male.

 _ShitShitShitShit-_

"Really, Erza?" Hurt and fury flickered in Jellal's eyes.

"Just an old friend" Erza said quickly. "We just met up for drinks. Wait, why am I explaining myself to you? It's none of your business."

"Why don't you _get it?"_ Jellal ran a hand through his hair, clearly frustrated. "Did I not make my intentions clear earlier today?"

"You did, but I'm calling _bullshit"_ Erza narrowed her eyes at him. "I won't mate with you just to help your pack."

"That's not-"

"I won't mate with someone who only wants my strength"

"Erza-"

"Just because we had something when we were teenagers, doesn't mean we have something now!"

"stop" Jellal growled. "Did you forget what we had before?"

 _Slow, careful kisses. Heated confessions, whispered taunts, roaming hands._

"I do. But it's been, what, ten years? And you didn't show any interest in me until I landed Ultear in the dirt. Look at me in the eyes and say that's not the only reason you suddenly want this!"

"It's _not"_ Jellal moved forward, and Erza fought the urge to back away. "When you were younger. You were kind of soft spoken, and shy, and delicate. I was worried about that. I can't mate a female who can't stand her ground. Then I saw you with Ultear. You've always been strong, but now you're... more capable. I didn't realize that until you took her down. You won't be pushed over by anyone. You're a leader. I don't have to hold back."

" _wow"_ Erza let out bitter laughter. "So you wanted to mate me before, but you held back, because you thought I was weak. You found out I'm quite the opposite, and now you want me? Do you know how _fucking stupid_ that sounds?"

"I've always wanted you!" Jellal roared, and Erza flinched back. "Ever since that day I looked at you and realized we weren't kids anymore. You've always been mine, Erza, ever since I kissed you in the supply closet at the tower. Ten years doesn't change _anything!"_

"it changes _everything!_ We're different people now!"

"No, we're not" Jellal snapped. "Why do you think so little of me?!"

Erza and her wolf paced, and Erza knew her eyes were glowing wolf. But before she could retort, she felt a hot tendril of pain uncurl in her lower stomach, and her entire body bloomed with heat.

They both froze.

Her lower stomach pulsed, and Erza felt hot. Hot with lust.

Jellal's eyes darkened.

 _"No"_ Erza snarled at him.

"You're in heat" Jellal's wolf shone through his eyes, and his nostrils flared, clearly scenting her quickly escalating need. "Wait. How'd you get through this before?"

"Simon, mostly" Erza growled through her teeth, wanting out of this horribly tight dress and into something more comfortable.

"Is he who you went to meet?" The words were tight.

Erza gave him a dirty look. "Stop."

He let out a frustrated growl, his face dark, and Erza could feel her sex dampening between her legs.

"Let me"

Erza mutely shook her head.

"It won't mean anything."

She hesitated.

His voice was a low, sultry murmur. "Let me take care of you. Take care of that ache between your thighs. The fire under your skin. Come here, Erza."

Erza let out a low whimper, her senses mixing with her wolf's, and she was unable to distinguish her need from her wolf's.

"You want me. You want my cock in you. You want me filling you, stretching you, until you lose your mind with pleasure..."

Erza's mind went white hot. Her wolf yowled in her head. She pressed her thighs together, trying frantically to remember why this was a bad idea.

Jellal's mouth quirked up in a smirk. His eyes were dark, intense, send a thrill through Erza's body.

Fine.

Let's play.

Jellal noticed as she made her decision. His wolf panted, ready, painfully ready.

"Come here." All his alpha vibes and authority went into the command.

Erza, naturally, raised an eyebrow at him.

Alpha females didn't listen to anyone.

He wanted her, he'd have to fight for her.

"Take off the dress. Or I'll rip it off."

Erza pondered this. Slowly, with deliberate laziness, she raised a hand behind her back and tugged the zipper down.

The dress slipped off and ended up a pool around her feet.

" _Fuck."_ As his gaze caressed her naked body and took in all that flawless creamy skin, Jellal actually felt like he'd been poleaxed. Although she was slender, she wasn't skinny or fragile looking. She was lithe and sinuous with gently and perfectly curved hips, shapely toned legs. And his Erza had a thing for pretty lingerie. It was black lace, looking delicate against her creamy skin, taunting him as it hid her full breasts and pussy from him.

 _Mine._ His wolf growled in affirmative.

"Lose them."

Erza simply smiled, her eyes glittering in challenge.

"Off. Now."

"Does that ever work?" She could understand if it did. Hell, that implacable, uncompromising tone had very nearly worked on her. She was just so damned horny and her wolf craved his possession, but even her wolf knew he had to prove he was worthy of her surrender.

"I know you're alpha, Erza. But so am I. Believe me when I say I _will_ have your submission."

She growled. "I don't submit to anyone."

His wolf stretched, ready to catch and subdue his fiery mate. "Don't make me chase you, baby. Don't make me have to spank that ass."

Not that that would be a bad thing.

"Try it and I'll rip your hands off."

You want this, Erza." He grinned as her gaze zoomed in on his hands as he unsnapped the buttons of his fly. His painfully hard cock sprang out and she licked her bottom lip. He groaned then shoved down his jeans and stepped out of them. "I can smell your arousal," he added as he unbuttoned his shirt, moving towards her, causing her to back away.

"If you say so." Her aloofness might have been more convincing if her voice hadn't been so hoarse with lust. In her defense, his body was unbelievable. All muscle and sinew and power, but not in that over-the-top way were veins were popping out or anything. No, it was all sleek, smoothly shaped muscle made all the more better by that golden tan. Her wolf was growling her approval, wanting to lick a path from the column of his throat to the base of that thick, long, cock.

It wasn't such a bad idea.

"I can sense how your wolf is riding you, pushing you."

"Jealous she is and you're not?"

He abruptly rushed her, but she spun out of his grasp and in the blink of an eye was on the other side of the room, by the hallway.

"Don't deny me what's mine, Erza."

"Not yours."

He lunged for her again, managing to tear off her bra before she raced down the hall and into what he assumed was her room. He flung the scrap of lace aside and gave chase.

He flung open her bedroom door and halted.

It was sparse, impersonal. But her scent was everywhere, sending another jolt of longing through him.

Erza was standing near the bed, a look of cool indifference on her face. Jellal took a step towards her.

"You can keep running from me, it won't change anything. You're mine."

"I belong to no one but myself. I won't be yours."

"Oh you will be very soon, baby, once I shove my cock inside you"

He charged at her with renewed vigour, catching her just as she turned, and crammed her against the wall, her back to his chest.

Erza struggled and twisted but his body was like a cage around her. "Move you son of a -" Then abruptly he plunged a long finger inside her, addressing that aching emptiness, and she practically liquefied against the wall, moaning.

"That's it, baby, be still for me." He kept his thrusts shallow and leisurely, nibbling down her neck and liking her answering tremor. "Feel good?"

"It's alright, I guess."

He had to smile. "It's alright, huh?" She cried out as he plunged another finger inside her. "You're so tight," he groaned. "Tight. Hot. Wet. Mine."

"Wrong."

"Well, baby, while I'm finger-fucking you against this wall and you're moaning like crazy it sure feels like I own you."

"Never in a million years, asshole," she growled.

"Asshole…Now you're just giving me ideas." He withdrew his fingers and moved one to the puckered hole at the back, circling it teasingly.

"Don't even think about it." Catching him off-guard, she sharply jammed her elbow into his ribs, making him jerk back just enough for her to duck out under his arm.

To her frustration she had only gotten a few steps when a strong arm looped around her and he tackled her to the ground. Then she was flipped onto her back and Jellal's mouth closed over her nipple and sucked hard. "Oh God," she breathed. Moaning, she cradled his head and scrunched his hair in her hands. Each tug on her nipple sent sparks of pleasure shooting to her clit, making her writhe and squirm beneath him.

As he moulded and squeezed her other breast he groaned at how perfectly it fit in his hand. His wolf was growling, urging Jellal to take her, to make sure she knew who she belonged to.

Abruptly he meshed his lips with hers, forcing his tongue inside to glide against her own. "I'm going to fuck you now," he rumbled. "I'm going to fuck this body that now belongs to me. Mine," he growled, punctuating it with a bite to her lower lip.

As Erza met his gaze she saw hunger, anticipation and determination, and there was something else – possessiveness. "No." She dealt him a harsh blow to the chest which had him jerking into an upright position. Quickly she flipped to her stomach and was almost fully on her feet when he gripped her by the hips and yanked her down onto his lap. He growled something that sounded like 'Got you' and then impaled her on his cock. The pleasure/pain of it had her back arching as she cried out.

Jellal groaned as her inner muscles clamped down on him. "Take all of it, Erza," he demanded through his teeth. He slowly lifted her until only the head of his cock was inside her and then slammed her down onto him. "All of it." He raised her again, enjoying the feel of her juices coating his cock, and then he impaled her to the core, seating himself to the balls. "Oh fuck yeah." His wolf howled inside his head, loving that he was finally inside her. "She was so tight and hot around him that he was close to coming already. As he gave her a moment to adjust to his invasion, he nibbled at her spine and then pulled her back against his chest so he could graze his teeth over his claiming mark. "You okay?"

Okay? She was absolutely freaking amazing. The pressure of his size stretching her stung and burned, but it was a delicious pain and she was revelling in it. She gasped as he suddenly lifted her again. The movement was slow, forcing her to feel every inch of him dragging against her sensitive inner walls. Something between a moan and a whimper escaped her throat.

"Shhhh," he soothed. "Such a good girl taking all of my cock," he praised as he once again slowly impaled her on him. Twice more he did it, loving her drawn-out moans and the way she squirmed restlessly. "Are you going to tell me no again?" She shook her head, moaning. This time he lifted her fully off him, then rose to his feet and propped her up on her hands and knees on the bed."I'm going to give it to you hard and fast. Can you take it?"

Unable to speak, she nodded.

Gripping her hips, he rammed into her so hard she fell forward so that she was resting on her elbows. That was even better.

Erza cried out as he began mercilessly pounding into her with deep, dazing strokes that were zapping her with bliss. Nothing should feel this good, she was sure of it. It had definitely never felt this good before, but she'd known it would be this way and it had scared her. Now, though, as he tunneled in and out of her reaching depths that had until now been untouched, there was no fear, only sheer and utter carnal bliss.

As Jellal gazed down at all that creamy skin of her back, that unmarked creamy skin, he had the urge to bend down and sink his teeth into wherever he could reach. He closed his eyes against the impulse. Marking was what wolves did to show a claim. He couldn't. He'd already let his intentions fly from his mouth; "mine". He couldn't mark her, that would be growing to far. He couldn't possessively mark her up with his claws and teeth the way his wolf wanted to.  
The way he as a man wanted to.

But he was losing his mind, losing his reasoning, because Erza was his mate, and she was right here, right now, under him, taking all of him, accepting him.

Did she really not feel for him the way he felt for her?

Would she leave?

 _NoNoNoNo._

 _Mine._

"Mine" He growled in her ear. "You're my mate, Erza."

"Not yours," she growled.

His next thrust was extra hard – a warning, a punishment. "Keep growling at me, keep telling me you're not mine, I _dare you"_

"I'm not yours." She reached back with one arm and grazed his chest with her claws. Not enough to leave a permanent mark, just enough to caution him. She growled when she felt the slash of claws along the flesh of her lower back – these were deeper, would mark.

"Don't you _dare_ brand me, you son of a bitch-" She gasped as a hand came down sharply on her ass and then his hand knotted in her hair and he dragged her up so her back was arched against his chest.

"I'll mark you wherever I want," he growled into her ear, still ruthlessly hammering into her. Abruptly he sank his teeth into her nape and his wolf growled his approval. "You're my mate, Erza, say it."

She snapped her teeth at him, missing his jaw by mere inches. "Fuck you!"

"You can _feel_ the mating bond. Stop denying it! Why do you want to run away from me? We're mates" He all but roared. "Admit it"

"fine!" Her voice broke. "I feel the mating bond. I hate it, I hate you, we're mates but I _don't belong to you"_

"Mates belong to each other" He ruthlessly hammered into her, satisfied by her feverish moan while she scrambled to reply.

"We're mates but I'm not mating you."

"Then what are we doing right now? Unless you want me to stop?"

"No" She snarled. "don't you fucking dare-"

"you want me. you're my mate. You're _mine"_

Pissed, Erza snarled and struggled against him, but he only tightened his hold on her hair.

"You're not going to get away. Not until I've pumped every ounce of my cum inside you. Now, _who do you fucking belong to_?"

After a slight hesitation she conceded with a snarl, "You."

"That's right, baby, and just in case you're ever tempted to forget…" He yanked her head back and bit down hard into the soft flesh of her neck where it would be visible for all to see, in a claiming mark that sent her screaming.

Just like that, even though she hated what he'd done, a wickedly powerful orgasm crashed into Erza and she screamed her release, her claws digging into her bedding hard enough to shred it.

As her muscles closed bitingly around him, Jellal exploded inside her with a loud, guttural growl/groan, marking her with his cum just as surely as he'd marked her with his teeth.

He collapsed on the bed next to her, breathing hard, sensing Erza's exhaustion catch up to her as she slipped into sleep.

She was going to be so fucking pissed in the morning.

* * *

HAIHAIHAI

I'd like to say that I don't have anything against Ultear. However I did need someone to be THAT character; and she made the most sense.

And I know Simon is a bit OOC.

Also, credit to Suzanne W. I sadly can not claim all the credit for the sex scene!

;) how was it. I thought a dual-POV would be cooler.

thanks for all the reviews, here's your update!

I'm thinking about deleting this story and re-starting with a different concept, but still wolf shifters. What do you guys think?


	4. Chapter 4

Hiiii!

Don't kill me please.

This is dedicated to the scolding messages telling me it's been a year and I need to continue writing. They honestly make me laugh. Love you all!

"YOUSONOFAPIGFUCKER"

Jellal woke with a start to see Erza staring at her reflection in the mirror, her face twisted with fury and horror.

She was marred, scratches and bruises covering her body.

Violent sex, indeed.

Jellal tried to hide his satisfied expression, but Erza caught it.

" _You!"_ She bared her fangs.

"I went a little overboard" He admitted.

"a _little?"_ She all but screeched. "I'm fucking _bruised!"_

"Hey you scratched me too." Jellal gestured towards the angry lines on his chest and shoulders.

"Yeah but I didn't _maul you"_ She snarled.

He couldn't hide his grin. Her eyes flared.

"Get the fuck out of my apartment. I hate you." She seethed, violently throwing open her closet and snatching the first shirt she saw.

"Last night you said you were mine."

"No, last night you took advantage of my condition and made me say shit I didn't mean." She yanked on some shorts.

Jellal muttered a curse. Guess that wouldn't work, then.

"Okay, forget what you said. Can't you feel it?"

"Feel what?" She snapped.

"The mating bond."

Her lust had opened her mind to him, and now faint tendrils of it were there, pushing at his senses. It wasn't an actual connection and wasn't complete, but it showed the possibility. Their connection. It wouldn't have been there if there wasn't mutual attraction, and an innate connection.

Erza was silent.

"Even then." She spun around to glare at him, and he was startled to see almost sadness in her eyes.

"Why are you sad?" He pounced on it.

"I'm not sad." She spun on her heel and left the room.

He scrambled after her, only to have her throw his boxers in his face. Pulling them on, he followed her to the kitchen, where she slammed a jug of milk on the counter and started rummaging through cupboards.

"You're sad." He ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. "Why are you fighting this?"

"Why can't you let this go?" She shot back.

"Because I'm not going to let you go. Not again."

"You know what, Jellal" She rounded on him. "I don't want a mate. And if I did, I'd want someone who actually made me feel… loved, you know? Not just _wanted._ You're not fucking considering my feelings at all. You're only thinking about what _you_ want."

He stood there, bewildered.

Okay, maybe he didn't know how to… woo? Date? The concept was foreign to him. Growing up, romance kind of wasn't on the agenda when he was busy fighting for his life.

When he found Erza again, he'd kind of just imagined things going back to the way they were. She'd just fall into his arms and everything would be perfect.

Okay, maybe he was a little dumb.

"I… I don't understand this" He began awkwardly. "I'm not exactly a master of romance. I just know that I've always loved you. I didn't think about you and… I'm sorry."

She shrugged.

"Erza, I… I do want you. Physically, sure, but mainly your heart. You _own_ me. All of me. And I'm going to fight until I have you. I'm sorry for not considering your actions but I'm not sorry for being honest with my intentions and going after what I want. I get why you won't accept me." Reaching out he gently turned her around. She refused to look at him staring at the floor. "I love you. I won't give up."

Kissing her forehead, he ushered her to the table. "I'll make us breakfast."

"You can cook?" She asked weakly.

"Nope. You have cereal, right?"

They drove back separately, Erza arriving first. Parking at the cabin, she began walking through the forst to moment she reached, Mirajane asked excitedly "How was it?"

"How was what?" Erza frowned.

"Your turtleneck makes it obvious as to what you're hiding."

Fighting a blush, Erza scowled at her best friend.

"Where's Jellal?" Laxus appeared next.

"He was right behind me" Erza frowned over her shoulder, even though she was quite a distance from the road.

"I'll call him" Laxus lumbered off.

"Come on, I'll make you a drink." Mirajane headed towards the main cabin.

"Erza" Millianna popped up, Wally and Sho in tow. "Did you see Simon?"

Millianna and Wally both adored Simon. He'd always brought them presents, after all.

"Yes. He's doing great. I told him I'd be hard to contact since we're 'camping'". And I don't know when we'll be back."

"Simon is a wolf too. Shouldn't we invite him here?" Wally asked.

"Simon wants to be as human as possible, I don't think he would want to come. And I don't want to give away our information without consulting Jellal. It's his land, after all." And she'd rather not have Simon and Jellal in the same space.

"Where is Jellal?" Sho asked.

"I don't know." Erza felt a tinge of nervousness. Had something happened?

"Give us some girl time." Mirajane shooed the three off.

"I'm a girl, too" Milliana complained.

"Give us some _woman_ time"

"I hope you're not going to make me a drink. Alcohol isn't a solution to everything, Mira." Erza entered the main house and settled down on a barstool. It seemed like everyone was out, with the exception of Midnight, who was dead asleep on the floor in the living room.

"It's the solution to almost everything" Mirajane said. "Besides, they don't have much alcohol here. I'm making tea. Now tell me everything"

"Well, I went to see Simon. When I got back home, Jellal was there. And then we…." Erza looked away.

"Fucked"

Erza gave her a dirty look. "For someone who looks all angelic, you have a dirty mouth."

Mirajane simply smiled.

"Anyway, it was just because I was…"

"Ah" Mirajane nodded. "But? How was it?"

Warmth bloomed in Erza's stomach. "Amazing. Bossy."

"Does this mean you're dating?"

Erza pondered this.

"No. It's more… pursuing."

"I'm happy for you" Mirajane hummed.

"Enough about me. What do you think about this place?"

"I like it. Elfman has a crush on Evergreen. Lisanna and Meredy are bonding."

"Meredy, the pink haired girl?"

"Yes. She idolizes Ultear, in a sisterly way. She insists Ultear isn't a bad person. Just… full of turmoil and insecurity."

"If Jellal has her in the pack, she can't be a bad person" Erza conceded. Not that it would make her dislike Ultear any less.

"I feel all safe and relaxed here. Even though there isn't enough alcohol."

Her wolf pricked its ears and Erza heard Jellal's voice.

Barely even realizing it, she shot out of her seat and was at the main door in seconds, relaxing as she saw Jellal walking up with Laxus.

"Why were you late?" She tried to be casual.

"Stopped for gas and to grab some snacks" He raised an eyebrow. "Were you worried?"

"Yes, I wasn't sure about your capability to take care of yourself." She replied, and his smug expression faltered.

Ultear poked her head out from the cabin she shared with Meredy. She looked at Jellal for a moment before vanishing back inside.

 _Checking up on him?_ Erza wondered.

"I'll take those" Mirajane said cheerfully, reaching for one of Jellal's bags. Laxus grabbed the other ones and followed Mirajane into the house.

"There's a pack run tonight." Jellal said. "Will you guys join in?"

"Elfman and Lisanna can't shift" She replied absently. Her wolf had been quiet all morning, a ridiculously sated presence in the back of her mind. Without Jellal she'd pressed into Erza's senses, looking for him, and now that he was back she wanted to play.

"Millianna wants to go. I was asking about you and Mirajane."

She mentally shook herself, firmly telling her wolf _no._ "I'll ask her. If she wants to, I will."

"Come." He brushed his fingertips against her cheek and left before Erza could process what he'd done.

"Erza-nee!" Sho trotted up to her. "Was Jellal asking you to the pack run? We do it every week. Probably less now that we're on alert for the Hunters."

"Yeah. I don't know if I'll join in. We aren't really pack. Wally and Millianna probably will though."

"You should join too" He gave her his pleading eyes, and she rolled her own at him.

"we'll see."

The pack really loved their runs. Even the rather uptight Evergreen and Angel's wolves were panting in excitement. Even the other species were effected by the wolfiness of the event- Millianna in her cat form was perched on top of Wally, who was following around two grizzly bears- Bixlow and Freed. Being a black bear, he was much smaller, but none of them seemed to mind, huffing and batting each other around. Laxus, though a quarter bear, was just a massive wolf, all thick sandy gold fur and long claws. His wolf was chuffing at Mirajane's, bewildered by her snapping. Mirajane's wolf was a total demon, flighty and short tempered. She lashed out and picked fights, simply for the sport of it, not out of anger. Erza's wolf had always obliged, loving a good wrestle with the only other wolf she'd interacted with since the Tower.

Ultear was a beautiful black wolf, an almost violet tinge to her dark fur. She preferred to be alone, with the exception of Meredy, a shy smaller fluffy wolf. Lisanna and Elfman, who couldn't shift, had decided to join them anyway. Lisanna looked positively wistful, and Racer seemed to understand. He couldn't fully shift either, and Angel usually stayed in human form with him, but this time she'd gone of. To Erza's surprise, they were a mated pair.

Erza's wolf was a little jumpy around the boisterousness, even though she enjoyed it. Seeking out Jellal's scent, she took off towards him. He was still in human form, in nothing but track pants. He crouched down to meet her, smiling as she licked his chin.

"Normally we howl" He told her, and at the back of the wolf's mind Erza acknowledged it. "But we're going to try and be quiet." He sank his fingers into her fur, and she leaned against him with a happy rumble.

Standing again, he shed his pants and boxers and shifted into his towering royal blue wolf.

Jellal's wolf had always been standoffish. In the Tower, Jellal had been punished the most, always taking the blame when others messed up, defending other children and taking vicious beatings for it. As perfect as Jellal's easygoing and gentle façade was, his wolf was raw in his scars. He reacted with aggression quickly, for himself and his pack, his burning need to defend taking precedent before reason.

Touching Erza's muzzle with surprising gentleness, he rose to his full height and let out a sharp bark, and the rest of the pack turned to him, ready to run.

The run was glorious. Panting grins, playful shoves, yips and and the rustling of paws against the forest floor. Erza's wolf was euphoric, and even after it was over and the pack started shifting back and retreating to their rooms, she insisted on staying. Erza gave up on pushing for mental dominance, and let the wolf have her way.

Pesky pushing human side gone, the wolf padded after Jellal when he stood to leave, giving him a wide wolf grin when he stared at her quizzically.

"You're just as stubborn as she is." Jellal rubbed her ear and she licked his hand. She followed him through the main house to his room, tilting her head in confusion when he laughed at her.

"You're definitely more honest." He moved to let her trot in, and she cheerfully sprawled on his carpet. However after he got into bed, she jumped up to settle on top of him, angling herself so she could keep a watchful eye on the door.

"Habits never die, huh" He idly stroked her fur and she sighed in contentment, closing her eyes.

Jellal stayed awake until Erza shifted back in her sleep, not stirring at all, her smooth back presented to him. Attempting to make her more pacified with him in the morning, he carefully slid the blankets over her, and got up to go sleep in the other room.

He _loved_ this image. His female in his bed. Unable to resist, he pressed a kiss to her rumpled hair before leaving, managing to get out without waking her.

Winning over her wolf wasn't cheating, right?

Hello my lovelies, who are probably very angry with me!

Note: I just wanted a mated pair in the pack, so I randomly threw Racer and Angel together. And when they're in wolf form I'm mostly not going to call them "Erza's Wolf" and "Jellal's Wolf", just "Erza" and "Jellal" so I hope that doesn't get confusing for anyone! More hotness in the next chapter, sorry this was kind of bland. I will also be throwing in Miraxus!

I'm considering starting another M rated fic, it would be 3 years younger rebellious high schooler Jellal x slightly older Erza. Reunited childhood friends, lots of smexy times ;) Would anyone want to see that?

~DancingCrimson


	5. Chapter 5

That's right bitches two chapters in two days I am on a _roll._

"In his _bed?"_ Mirajane grinned over the counter at her best friend. Erza seemed uncharacteristically flustered and she was quite sadistically enjoying it.

"Yes!" Erza hissed back over her cup of tea. "Stupid wolf. Never letting her have her way again. I can't believe she did that."

"Well technically you and your wolf are one being, Erza. You two don't exactly have different desires. And if she wants to be in his bed…" Mirajane trailed off, smirking at the pink in her friend's cheeks.

"Okay but I have some _pride,_ damnit." Erza grumped.

"They're out, you know. You don't have to keep glancing at the door." Mirajane said knowingly. It hadn't escaped her attention that her friend was on the lookout for Jellal. She was rather in the same situation. Mirajane human's side was completely dormant while she was in her wolf form, a weakness due to her half human heritage, but she'd shifted back last night to find a bite mark on the side of her throat, just under her jaw. It really didn't hurt, was more for show than pain, and considering she'd also been covered in Laxus's scent, she had the sneaking suspicion her wolf had picked a fight and gotten pinned. And marked. Nothing official, more foreplay than anything.

Arrogant asshat. She'd whip his ass.

"Don't think it hasn't escaped my notice you have a mark on you." Erza flipped the tables in a second, leaning forward now to inspect it.

"You know me and my opinions are nonexistent when I let her out." Mirajane sighed, touching said mark. When she turned her head too far to the left it protested, and the sweet hint of pain just made her grumpy. It was sexually frustrating.

"One being." Erza threw her previous words back in her face. "Who left it?"

"Laxus." Mirajane sniffed. The big grumpy male was interesting, but this was too far.

"I scent him." Erza sprung to her feet. Being full wolf, her senses were superior to Mirajane's. "I'm leaving. Sort this out."

She vanished out the door, brushing past Laxus.

"You didn't go on the errand?" Mirajane asked simply, abandoning the kitchen to head towards the cleaning closet. The living room needed to be vacuumed, and she enjoyed the mindless taskwork.

"We just got back." Laxus hesitated for a second before following her. "Do you need help with anything?"

"No." It came out colder than expected, and she softened it with a sugary sweet smile. "Do you?"

He let out a soft growl but said nothing.

Mirajane pulled out the vacuum, angling herself so she knew he'd see the mark. She sensed him shift his weight, but he still said nothing.

A waiting game? She could do that. He wasn't the patient type. He would definitely crack soon.

She was just plugging in the vacuum, feigning a wince as she turned her head, before he spoke.

"I know it doesn't hurt."

She smiled sweetly at him. "What doesn't hurt?"

He was in front of her in a flash, irritation etched into every feature. One hand on her chin, he tilted her head to inspect the mark.

"Do you know you're growling under your breath?" She asked him. "Anyway, I'm not sure what happened last night. I can't remember anything when I'm in my wolf form."

She swore she felt him relax a bit.

"Erza did say it looks like a mark. Sounds like some guy got carried away." She hummed.

"I guess." He said gruffly, not letting her go. His hand had strayed from her chin to her neck, lightly touching the bruise.

"I was going to cover it up with makeup-" His harsh growl interrupted her. "-but I couldn't find my concealer. What was the growl for?"

"Accident."

"You're a shitty liar."

His gaze flashed to hers in mild surprise at her expletive, but he didn't say anything.

"I wonder who made it. Maybe Freed."

"Maybe."

"Now _there's_ a man I want to fuck into oblivion."

His hand absently collard her throat. "Filthy mouth," He murmured.

"Filthy intentions." She whispered back.

His eyes darkened.

"As were probably the intentions behind this mark, wouldn't you say?" She smiled.

"Maybe."

"You don't know, Laxus? You're probably the only one who would. Why'd you mark the _dainty_ little half wolf? You wouldn't happen to want her, would you?"

"Don't play with me." He growled, his fingers digging into her throat. The whisper of pain sparked her arousal, which surprised her for a second. She knew she liked pain, but she liked giving it much more. Imagining him at her mercy was such an entertaining thought, she felt her smile widen.

"But it's so fun."

"Cut your _crap._ I can't tell what you're thinking. _"_ He looked entirely too frustrated. "What does it take to make you drop your act?"

"Just say please."

He raised an eyebrow. "No."

Oh, his eventual surrender would be delicious.

"Beg me." Her eyed hooded. She knew her smile was going from sweet to dark.

 _Fear._ Men were so easily scared of women.

But his eyes glittered with challenge. He enjoyed her dark side.

"So you knew it was me, you little fake. My wolf just wanted to check out the new meat."

Her smile vanished in a second. Her wolf paced.

"And maybe he thought the little liar deserved a lesson." He moved closer, their noses almost touching, her heartbeat accelerating. His eyes gleamed. "Maybe she wanted one."

She smiled at him.

And stomped on his foot with her three inch heel.

" _Fuck"_ He hissed, jerking away from her. "Talk about a sore loser."

"I haven't lost anything."

"You're playing a game, and I'm ahead, Mira."

She liked the way he drawled her name.

"You marked me, Laxus." She was _not_ losing.

"My wolf did." He regarded her almost lazily. "And I'm beginning to see why."

And then he was gone.

Hovering outside, Erza debated pros and cons of eavesdropping on them. Mirajane would tell her everything going on, but she was dying to know _now._

"Erza?" She turned to see Jellal. He looked from her to the house. "Are you going in?"

"No" She said instantly. "And neither are you."

"What?"

"Just stay here." She surveyed him. He looked vaguely quizzical, facing the house, tilting his head up ever so slightly to catch any scents in his own attempt to find out what was going on.

Laxus marked Mira. She didn't seem that upset by it. Then again, in her case it wasn't anything serious. Neither wolf seemed to be exactly into one another beyond a physical interest. Knowing Mirajane, she saw this as a game. Mirajane liked fun. Her almost dual personality was mostly a chaotic evil among her sexual adventures.

They'd discussed it before, what they wanted. What they liked. Mirajane had a dominant streak. She had even tried out being a dominatrix, in her sexual exploration. She said it was fun, but not passionate. Not the same sort of satisfying. Erza didn't like to dom. She wanted to spiral out of control and drown herself in someone else. Of course, at the same time, she had a hard time letting go. She probably never had.

Except with Jellal. Gazing at him, she recalled those strong arms, holding her together as she fell apart around him. Taking from her what she never let go.

As fierce as it had been, there had been this underlying gentleness, worship, as he touched her, skimmed his hands over her hips. They'd definitely been too caught up in the moment to delve into more the prettier side of love, consumed by a raw bottled up need.

Maybe next time…

Next time?

Why did she think there would be a next time?

Her wolf sang in the back of her mind, wanting that next time to be _right now._

"You're staring at me." Jellal looked over to meet her stare. His entire demeanor shifted the moment he met her gaze, going from playful to almost dangerous. "Your wolf is in your eyes."

Erza didn't respond, mentally waging a war with her bitchy animal, who was straining to lick Jellal all over. The wolf didn't give a shit about Erza's hesitancy. She saw it as two wolves who were into each other and didn't understand why they were holding back.

Jellal suddenly seized her wrist, yanking her closer to him to slam his mouth against hers, his other hand tangling in her hair. He captured her gasp against his lips, pressing harder against her, her eyes fluttering closed as she found herself kissing him back with just as much urgency.

He licked her bottom lip and she responded by nipping his, causing him to growl low in his throat and draw back, his own eyes shining wolf.

"What was that for?"

"You can't look at me like that and expect me not to kiss you." He ran a thumb over her lip.

"I wasn't looking at you like anything."

"Don't lie to yourself" He leaned forward to smile against her lips.

"Are you kissing me again?"

"Are you letting me?" He drew her bottom lip between his teeth. "I want to kiss you."

"You are kissing me."  
"I want to kiss you in other places."

 _Jesus._

"That's a no." She stepped away from him, shaking herself into the right frame of mind.

They were interrupted by Laxus emerging from the house, looking unusually smug. He nodded at Jellal as he swept past, heading towards the forest.

"He looked… satisfied" Erza wondered if this was good or bad news.

"He isn't the only one." Jellal smirked.

"You look more hungry than satisfied." She rolled her eyes at him and spun on her heel to enter the house and interrogate Mirajane.

"I meant you!" He called after her, laughing.

Whatever.

Have my chapters been getting shorter?

I'm in a good writing phase right now so you can count on some more updates for a while (lmao).

Anyway, let me know if you have any questions! About the fic, my characters, my plans, even about me. Go wild. I just thought a little Q&A thing would be cool. If you think it's a horrendous idea, you can tell me that too.

Does anyone have ideas for a title picture for this fic? I wanna put something but have no idea what...

~DancingCrimson


End file.
